The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a fax machine, and a multifunction machine thereof, a charging roller charges a surface of a photoreceptor drum constantly and evenly, and an exposure device exposes the surface of the photoreceptor drum to form an electrostatic latent image thereon. A developing device develops the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image, and a transfer roller transfers the toner image to a sheet as a medium. Then, a fixing device fixes the toner image on the sheet, thereby forming an image on the sheet in a printing operation.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, a driving roller and a follower roller abutting against with each other are disposed at a downstream side of the fixing device in a direction that the sheet is transported for discharging the sheet. A guide member having a semicircle shape is disposed at a downstream side of the driving roller and the follower roller. After the sheet is discharged from the fixing device, the sheet is transported with a printed surface thereof facing upward and passes through the driving roller and the follower roller. Then, the sheet is guided by the guide member while the printed surface faces downward, and then discharged from a printer main body to a stocker (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-95587
In the conventional printer, when the sheet is discharged from between the driving roller and the follower roller, side edges of the sheet bend downward because of gravity, and a front end of the sheet becomes a mountain shape. In this situation, side edges of the front end of the sheet contact with the guide member first. Accordingly, the both edges touch the guide member at an angle larger than that of a center portion of the sheet. As a result, the side edges of the front end of the sheet may cause a paper jam or a paper fold, thereby making it difficult to transport the sheet smoothly.
In the view of the problem described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problem and transporting a medium smoothly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.